Lo que oculta la carpeta
by forMatteado
Summary: Matt tiene una carpeta privada en su computadora y Mello esta deseoso de saber que oculta esta carpeta. Luego de que logra acceder a su contenido, todo se sale de control, y finalmente el único que resulto de ayuda para resolver este embrollo es nada más y nada menos que quien Mello considera su enemigo. (prometo que no es tan mala como el resumen)


**N/A:** bueno, es solo el principio, el primer párrafo que esta algo mezclado y por ahí no se entiende bien pero después de eso se todo se acomoda un poco, por favor ¡lean!

* * *

Un rubio de ojos celestes se encontraba en una habitación de un orfanato para niños dotados con inteligencia fuera de lo común. Su nombre, Mihael Keehl, aunque nadie lo llamase de ese modo, todos se mantenían en el anonimato refiriéndose los unos a los otros por apodos, el suyo, Mello. Como ya les había mencionado, Mello se encontraba en esta que era su habitación, compartida con quien era su mejor amigo, Mail Jeevas, o Matt para todos, este tiene cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeraldas, que quienes tuvieron la suerte de verlos al descubierto de los "odiosos" goggles pueden asegurar que son unos de los ojos más hermosos y expresivos del mundo. Como era de esperarse entre amigos que se tiene mucha confianza, ambos sabían el nombre real del otro. Aunque solo en contadas ocasiones lo han pronunciado. Volviendo a la situación en la que Mello se haya en estos momentos, Mello esta "investigando" la computadora de su mejor amigo, por no decir revisando de arriba abajo absolutamente todo lo que se hallaba en esta, pero claro, Matt era conocido por ser un genio con la tecnología y sus habilidades informáticas eran envidiadas por absolutamente todo hombre, mujer y niño sobre el planeta que conocieran la existencia de este peculiar individuo, sin mencionar que sus habilidades en los videojuegos eran igual de excelentes, y otra, no tan aprobada por el instituto, era su habilidad como hacker, tomando todo esto en cuenta, Mello tubo sus problemas para revisar la información en la computadora de su amigo, por quien, aunque jamás lo admitiría, estaba desarrollando sentimientos más profundos. Al cabo de algunas horas logro indagar en cada rincón de la computadora, excepto una pequeña y única carpeta, esta tenía probablemente, más seguridad que el ordenador del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América en la Casa Blanca. Fue luego de varias horas más de trabajo sin fruto alguno que decidió por el camino más fácil.

-Matt- le llamo -¿somos amigos verdad?- pregunto cuidando que la voz no le fallara por el dolor que sentía en el pecho al pronunciar esa palabra para referirse a Matt, aunque no lograba entender cuál era la causa de ese repentino dolor.

-si… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Matt se encontraba ya bastante acostumbrado a la actitud de Mello, él sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que le preguntase eso era signo de que le pediría algo, como cuando uno le dice a sus padres que los quieres para luego pedirle dinero o alguna otra estupidez por el estilo. Además es bien sabido por todos que Mello no es ningún idiota como para hacer una pregunta tan absurda.

-¿Por qué supones que quiero algo?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia que obviamente no tenía. Ante esto, Matt lo miro directo a los ojos, con una expresión en sus ojos al descubierto que le decían claramente que no empezara con ese acto en estos momentos –bien- sentencio finalmente el rubio sabiendo que los años de amistad que llevaban se podían ver a distancia con lo mucho que se conocían el uno al otro –estoy teniendo problemas para entrar en esta carpeta tuya- finalizo aludiendo obviamente a que lo ayudara a entrar.

-no- dijo Matt con voz clara y cortante, no había alternativas, Matt sabía perfectamente a que carpeta se refería su amigo y no existía modo de que le ayudase a entrar en esta, era su carpeta privada únicamente para él, y nadie, ni siquiera Mello, podía ver que se encontraba dentro. Cuando el rubio le pidió permiso, lo cual le pareció raro, para poder usar su computadora para practicar sabía que no había modo de que Mello abriese esa carpeta, por el simple hecho de que la había protegido con tantas cosas que hasta a él le costaba entrar en ella, aunque en su caso solo era por olvidadizo, y solo por eso se lo permitió.

-pero si no sabes ni que te iba a pedir- el giro de ojos de Matt hizo que Mello riese un poco, eso era bastante obvio –de acuerdo, pero si no sabes de que carpeta hablo- Mello se quejó, levemente e hizo un pequeño puchero, no había un alma que no creyese que Mello era un tanto afeminado, aun así, solo Matt se atrevía a decirle esto a la cara, además de ser muy inteligente, era bien sabido que Mello era fuerte y con un temperamento del infierno, el que alguien se lo dijese implicaba, por ende, un hospital para este alguien. Matt se lo decía solo porque eran mejores amigos y Mello no lo mandaría al hospital por esto.

-Sí, hablas de la que tiene más sistemas de seguridad que las computadoras del FBI- Dijo de manera seca Matt –es obvio, es mi carpeta privada, nadie que no sea yo, y repito nadie, puede entrar en esa carpeta- le aclaro, Matt sabía que era ilógico discutir con el rubio, pero no iba a ingresar a la carpeta y si Mello quería abrirla, tendría que hacerlo solo, y sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible.

-¿Por qué no?- Mello se quejó un poco más y tanto su actitud como su expresión eran increíblemente infantiles en este momento, eso y un poco femeninas.

-porque es privada- Matt no iba a discutir, él no lo iba a ayudar y fin del asunto, Mello podría estar apuntándolo con un arma que no lo haría, no quería y sobre todo sabía que hacerlo sería el mayor error de su vida que llegaría a su fin si esa carpeta era abierta por Mello, o si Mello viese el contenido que tenía.

-anda Matt, no le veo problema, sabemos todo del otro- Mello sabía perfectamente que esto era mentira, Matt no tenía idea de los sentimientos que este tenía hacia el pelirrojo, pero confiaba que para Matt esa frase fuese verídica. Por la mirada sombría de Matt comprendió que no, Matt tiene sus secretos, y seguramente algunos de ellos se encontraban escondidos en esa carpeta-bien, como quieras- se dio por vencido, nunca durante su amistad vio a Matt tan serio sobre algo –ya me las ingeniare yo solo- de este modo dio por finalizada la conversación.

Matt no le dio más vueltas al asunto volviendo a su juego, Mello por su lado siguió intentando ingresar a la carpeta. Horas más tarde, Mello no lograba avanzar y Matt ya había dado fin a su juego, decidido a hacer algo productivo en el día se levantó y salió de la habitación con rumbo indefinido, quizá fuese a la cocina o al jardín, no le vendría mal algo de aire fresco luego de tantas horas en una habitación cuyo aire se densificaba a cada minuto por los inútiles esfuerzos que su amigo estaba haciendo para poder ingresar a esa dichosa carpeta. A pesar de que Matt sabía que los intentos de Mello por tener acceso a esa información eran más inútiles que el intentar prender la luz durante un apagón, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su mente tenía miedo, miedo de que Mello realmente pudiese ingresar y viese lo que yace oculto en forma de pixeles en el interior de esa carpeta. Sin nada que realmente hacer a las cuatro de la tarde de un día sábado, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol e intento relajarse y dormir, una pequeña siesta no haría ningún daño.

De regreso en la habitación, Mello seguía con sus frustrantes intentos. Tenía en mente que Matt era un genio a lo que tecnología se refiriera, pero no lograba comprender porque se tomó tantas molestias en proteger una simple carpeta que nadie, excepto él, se iba a molestar a revisar, mucho menos si esta tenía la misma seguridad que alguna de sus otras carpetas, la cantidad de claves, vueltas, barreras, datos y otras cosas que tenías que ingresar para poder acceder solo un poquito más dentro de la carpeta era una cifra totalmente absurda, incluso si dentro de esta carpeta está el secreto del universo, quien quiera ingresar se daría por vencido al minuto y medio. Pero afortunadamente para ustedes queridos lectores y desafortunadamente para Matt, Mello tenía la cabeza más dura que el mismo diamante y rendirse tan fácil ante una computadora no estaba entre sus ideas, si era necesario estaría una semana para poder ingresar en la endemoniada carpeta y no le importaría, y de hecho es algo que lo incentiva, cuanta seguridad esta tuviese. De repente una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, su primer intento de abrirla fue un cliqueo doble, ante lo que salto una ventanilla para introducir una clave, que lo llevo a una pregunta personal de Matt, que lo llevo a otras cientos de cosas, se le ocurrió intentar abrirla de otra manera. Una tontería, simplemente producto de la frustración, era obvio que apretar en el botón abrir no iba a funcionar, sin importar como lo mirara ese intento fue una estupidez. Probo con colocar otra clave y eventualmente esta también le dirigió a otra ventana –así que todo esto es cuestión de la clave- se auto-afirmo al notar que la única diferencia era la pregunta que se realizaba en la segunda ventana. Luego de cuatro horas exactas Mello logro hallar la contraseña adecuada, no, esta no le hizo entrar en la carpeta, pero lo dirigió a una ventana con la pregunta más idiota con la que se pudo haber encontrado en ese momento -¿quieres ingresar en la carpeta?- leyó para sí mismo en voz alta, lo irritante que le resulto esa pregunta es imposible para mí describir en palabras y sin prestar mucha más atención tecleo "sí." Sin siquiera notar que había agregado el punto y la tilde. Sin embargo al tener acceso a la carpeta, toda irritación se dreno de su cuerpo, el contenido de la carpeta le resultaba bizarro y simplemente no podía entender lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, era algo que jamás hubiese esperado encontrar en la computadora de su mejor amigo y mucho menos creído si alguien le decía que eso se encontraba ahí. El rostro de Mello palideció y abrió sus ojos tanto que era difícil creer que fuese físicamente posible mantenerlos así de abiertos, estaba comenzando a asimilar lo que estaba viendo, y ahora una ira crecía enormemente en Mello hacía el pelirrojo, necesitaba explicaciones, muchas explicaciones dadas de manera clara, y Matt iba a tener que ser quien aclarara todo, así él lo quisiera o no. Matt podía darse por muerto si la explicación no era suficiente para el temperamental rubio.

Matt, por su parte, despertó de su larga siesta bajo el árbol, notando que ya era de noche y la temperatura había comenzado a descender se levantó despreocupado y tomó rumbo de vuelta a su habitación, donde esperaba ver a su mejor amigo, o bien rompiéndose la cabeza por no poder ingresar o bien al mismo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor rendido y sin haber podido ingresar en la carpeta. Sin embargo al ingresar en su habitación lo tomó por sorpresa el ver a su amigo sentado en la cama de piernas y brazos cruzados con un aura asesina alrededor de él.

-¿ocurre algo Mello?- le pregunto, suponiendo que esta aura se debía a no haber podido entrar en la carpeta, la sorpresa termino por llevársela cuando Mello lo miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió –no pienses que voy a decirte como ingresar en la carpeta- Mello negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Matt cada vez más, riendo un poco de forma sarcástica Mello pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar.

-eso no es necesario Matty- comenzó y decidió utilizar el apodo burlón por el cual él a veces lo llamaba, siguió eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de continuar –debo admitir que tus habilidades son impresionantes- Matt estaba más confundido todavía, aunque se sintió elogiado –el hecho de que cualquier palabra que escribieses te guiase a otra ventana es, no disculpa, fue un gran obstáculo- Matt casi se desmaya tras oír eso, significa que había descubierto la trampa, y ahora no podía estar seguro de que las capacidades deductivas de Mello no lo hayan llevado a descubrir la contraseña correcta, pero dudaba que este hubiese podido entrar en la carpeta, había tomados dos recursos en caso de que alguien descubriese la contraseña –fue algo que me mantuvo ocupado mucho tiempo- prosiguió sin prestarle atención al estado de Matt –aunque no esperaba que con solo un "si" todo se resolviera y lograse mi cometido- ahora Matt sí que no comprendía, no se suponía que con un simple "si" se pudiese ingresar luego de eso.

-eso es imposible, Mello- le dijo sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que asumió que Mello solo estaba mintiendo para que le dijese como ingresar –un simple "si" no era suficiente- no iba a decir más, no entendía si Mello realmente creía que era un idiota y si solo era un intento salido de la desesperación.

-míralo tú mismo si no me crees- señaló la computadora que aún tenía abierta la carpeta prohibida –explica ahora mismo que es lo que significa esto- exigió con un tono de furia en la voz, lo que veía no le gustaba para nada, con o sin sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, eso era algo que no iba a tolerar.

-Mira no sé cómo es que lograste entrar en la carpeta, pero te aseguro…- el miedo comenzó a filtrarse en su voz, no sabía cómo explicarlo, no sabía que decir, todo esto estaba fuera del alcance de su lógica, no lograba entender cómo es que Mello pudo entrar en la carpeta y sin duda no lograba razonar lo suficiente como para explicar lo que se hallaba dentro de esta –te aseguro…- repitió, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle, opto por una respuesta muy estúpida para su posición -te aseguro que no es lo que parece- aunque claro, tampoco tenía idea de que es lo que a Mello le parecía que era.

-entonces dime que es- las palabras del rubio eran frías, firmes y finales, Matt no tenía ningún tipo de salida y más le valía no mentirle porque no estaba de ningún humor para soportar mentiras de un adolecente de diecisiete años, si bien él era un año menor y más bajo, era el más fuerte y "maduro" de los dos, si así quería serlo, claro está.

-bueno es…- Matt no parecía poder decir muchas palabras de una sola vez –lo que…- de hecho el decir más de dos palabras le era difícil en esos momentos –una de esas…- no quería arriesgarse, no podía arriesgarse –que uno…- Matt parecía un completo idiota por decirlo de una manera poco hiriente y Mello no contaba con ningún tipo de paciencia en ese mismo instante

-dime Matt- siguió firme en su discurso Mello –dime que significan estos dibujos y escritos, dime la verdad sin omitir detalle, de todas formas ya estoy muy molesto contigo, dime que significan estas fotos, que realmente son las que más me molestan, dime que significa esta carpeta- Mello no dio vueltas al asunto y fue directo al punto, tenía tantas ganas de gritar e insultar al pelirrojo que se sorprendió a si mismo al decir todo de aquella manera tan neutral.

Matt sabía que no tenía escapatoria de esas preguntas, pero no podía explicar nada por más que quisiera, su garganta se había vuelto el nudo más enredado en el mundo y las palabras simplemente no saldrían de su boca.

-estoy esperando Matt- dijo Mello alzando algo la voz y dejando que algo de su furia se filtrara –dime que significan estas fotos- insistió con un grito suave –explica que significan estas fotos de mí desnudo y estos dibujos eróticos también de mí- grito con furia y desesperación por entender y no saber de qué se trataba todo ¿acaso quería humillarlo? ¿Extorsionarlo? ¿Algo similar? No creía que Matt fuese capaz de algo así, pero nada más racional se le cruzaba por la mente.

Matt aun sin ser capaz de hablar y viendo que no tenía ningún tipo de escapatoria de esta situación y de las preguntas de Mello, se acercó a este dando le un rápido y sutil beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo del lugar, lejos, a donde Mello no lo encontrase jamás. Mello por su parte fue tomado completamente por sorpresa y toda su furia e ira se habían esfumado en menos de un cuarto de segundo con ese fino beso, simple e incomprensible en la mente del rubio, y había sido remplazada por un sentimiento de confusión, nerviosismo y ausencia.

-¿pero qué…?- susurró, intentando comprender el simple acto que su amigo había realizado, intentando comprender lo que se hallaba dentro de la carpeta, intentando comprender esa sensación extraña que le había quedado luego de que su amigo se hubiese alejado, intentando comprender y ordenar sus pensamientos. A los pocos segundos desecho todos esos pensamientos e hizo lo que le caracterizaba, seguir sus impulsos. Dejo que su cuerpo se moviese bajo su propia voluntad y este comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta de la habitación por la que momentos antes Matt había salido corriendo, y comenzó la búsqueda de este que destruyo sus neuronas en unas milésimas de segundo al atravesar esta maltratada puerta.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del orfanato, la de un adolecente de quince años llamado Nate River o Near, Matt se encontraba escondido, obviamente con el permiso de Near, el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que Mello nunca se acercaría a la habitación de Near a menos que con ello lograra superar a Near en algo, Mello odiaba a Near desde lo más profundo de su alma. Por otro lado Matt era "amigo" de Near. Para hacerlo simple, Near tiene, según él y con sus exactas palabras "sentimientos profundos y complejos que no logra comprender y siente que son innecesarios y molestos para su cometido" hacia Matt, o en palabras simples, está enamorado de Matt.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó sin revelar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz el dueño de la habitación, Near no era ningún tonto, no se iba a creer que Matt estaba ahí solo para "hacerle compañía" como este le había dicho al entrar de forma apresurada. Matt estaba al tanto de la inteligencia de Near, y sin ninguna escapatoria, otra vez, se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido a Near en pocas palabras y luego de un suspiro de frustración.

-Mello lo descubrió- intento imitar ese tono frio de Near, fallando notoriamente, dejando que su tristeza, enojo, frustración, soledad, irritación y pesar se drenaran en su voz, sin mencionar que la expresión en sus ojos delatan sus sentimientos de tal forma que hasta un ciego siria capaz de notarla. Se notaba, también, que Matt no estaba de ánimos para hablar del tema, o para hablar en general, así que Near opto por no decir más y dejar que el pobre pelirrojo se quedara en su habitación el tiempo que le tomase a Mello calmarse. Matt aprecio esto de Near, aunque no se haya emitido palabra alguna ambos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, y se dedicó a sentarse en una esquina, jugar video juegos perdiendo en cada intento debido a las incontenibles lagrimas que le nublaban la vista. Él solo pensaba que no tuvo la oportunidad de confesarse apropiadamente y que Mello se enteró de la peor forma posible, viendo "esas" fotos y demás cosas que tenía ocultas en su preciada y amada carpeta, y al igual que no podía evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus esmeraldas, no podía evitar preguntarse porqué, no podía entenderlo, Mello no tendría que haber podido ingresar en esa carpeta, Mello era la última persona que quería ingresando en esa carpeta, sin embargo fue la primera, sin contarse a sí mismo, que pudo ingresar por su cuenta en ella.

Mello, por su lado, estaba poniendo todo el orfanato de cabeza para encontrar a Matt, si antes tenía algunas preguntas que responder, ahora tenía todo un cuestionario preparado, Mello no estaba entendiendo nada y eso le fastidiaba demasiado, y para su desgracia la única persona que podía despejar sus dudas y confusiones era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que se dio a la fuga unas pocas horas antes, si, Mello lo había estado buscando por horas ya y todavía ni rastros del pobre de Matt, lo que le esperaba cuando Mello lo encontrase.

-Matt, tarde o temprano Mello va a encontrarte- pronuncio Near entre la oscuridad de su propia habitación a una cabeza irradiada con la luz de una pequeña consola –Mello sabe que no pudiste haber simplemente desaparecido y tarde o temprano terminara viniendo a esta habitación-viendo que Matt no tenía la más ligera intención de salir de la habitación que se había convertido en un escondite suspiro resignado decidido a ayudar a Matt –bien, si no quieres enfrentar a Mello yo no puedo obligarte, sígueme tengo un mejor escondite para que estés el tiempo que quieras- Matt se tensó ante esto y Near aun siendo inexpresivo lo guio hasta la ventana, la abrió salió por ella y trepo un árbol a su lado, Matt lo siguió y pronto noto una pequeña casita de madera construida entre las ramas del árbol oculta por el follaje de este –ve, escóndete allí, es un árbol que siempre tiene hojas y la casita siempre permanece oculta, yo mismo la construí- Near le indico y Matt solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, era perfecta para lo que él debía hacer, pensar.

Luego de entrar en esta pequeña casita de madera noto que era bastante espaciosa, podía entrar en cualquier posición que él quisiese, aunque no podía estirar mucho los brazos hacia arriba estando parado, de todas formas eso no importaba, Matt se sentó contra una esquina de la casita, con sus rodillas tocándole el peco y sus manos rodeando estas. Lagrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos mientras la noche se hacía más cliché al comenzar a llover dando paso a una tormenta. Matt rompió en un llanto equivalente a la fuerza que tenía la tormenta, y de no ser por sus dañadas emociones y el hecho de que había sido Near quien había construido esa casita, estaría en ese momento sufriendo de un gran temor a que la casita se derrumbase.

Pese a todos los esfuerzos que Mello puso en encontrar a Matt este no aparecía por ningún rincón del orfanato, y ya habían transcurrido otras cuantas horas, haciéndose cerca de las 3 de la mañana, lo cual le dejaba una sola posibilidad y por más que no quisiese ir a ese lugar, tendría que, por el bien de sus neuronas, ir a la habitación de Near. Sin perder más tiempo y sin dudar de su dirección llego hasta la habitación del pequeño genio blanco y por primera vez en lo que él llevaba de conocer a Near, toco la puerta antes de entrar.

Near del otro lado se acercó a esta y abrió el rectángulo de madera importada encontrando ante sus ojos algo que creyó producto de la falta de sueño, la persona que menos lo respetaba y que proclamaba odiarle se encontraba de pie frente a su habitación, con ojos de alguien que notoriamente había estado llorando aunque parecía que Mello no se percató de este hecho. Near comprendió rápidamente que el corazón de Mello, que poco sabia guardar sus emociones, las estaba dejando salir de manera abrupta y que recientemente se había dado cuenta de un nuevo sentimiento que poseía, la espontanea huida de Matt había gatillado esta emoción y no dejo tiempo ni para que el dueño se percatase de esta. Sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, y sabiendo que finalmente Mello le había ganado en algo le señalo la ventana.

Po su puesto Mello no entendió a que se debía esta señalización que Near le estaba haciendo, pero otra vez sus impulsos le indicaron que debía hacerle caso y se acercó a la ventana mirando hacia fuera buscando a Matt en los jardines, porque claro, Mello no conoce que el verdadero paradero de Matt está un poco más cerca de él, de lo que él cree.

Mientras tanto Matt había conseguido dejar de llorar, aunque aún algunas lágrimas eran derramadas, acepto el hecho de que Mello iba a rechazarlo por más que se hubiese confesado de forma apropiada, y asumió las consecuencias que conllevaba el hecho de que Mello supiese de sus sentimientos, comprendió y acepto que Mello nunca más le querría hablar, ni estar cerca de él mientras estos sentimientos siguiesen existiendo y decidió esforzarse para poder librarse de ellos y recuperar a su amigo. La tormenta parecía apaciguarse a medida que el humor de Matt cambiaba, aun así, y habiendo decidido todo esto, no estaba listo para enfrentarse a Mello, no estaba listo para verlo y menos para hablarle. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y cuando Near le permitió quedarse en la casita le entrego unas mantas para que se resguardara del frio, esto había ocurrido hace ya unas cuatro horas.

-Mello, es tarde, deberías ir a tu habitación y descansar- Near le indico con voz monótona y sabia, pero Mello no estaba de humor para las cosas sensatas, se encontraba en un estado de plena confusión y agregarle cosas coherentes a esta mezcla no estaba entre sus ideas, él quería hacer las incoherencias en sus pensamientos coherentes y solo Matt podía hacer eso en estos momentos, como ya he dicho antes.

-Near entiendo lo que dices, pero no podría dormir aunque quisiese, tengo este gran nudo de preguntas en mi cabeza y no puedo desenredarlo solo, necesito que Matt me responda a algunas de las preguntas- dijo extrañamente calmado Mello, realmente no podría dormir hasta que Matt le respondiese a estas preguntas, y probablemente no podría hasta no resolver sus propias preguntas internas, pero con las preguntas que Matt tiene que responder resueltas, las otras le resultarían más fácil

-¿Por qué solo Matt puede ayudarte?- pregunto Near consiente de la situación de ambos, y el hecho de que ambos compartiesen ese mismo sentimiento le incitó a ayudarlos, aunque Matt fuese más fácil de ayudar también tenía que ayudar a Mello –además ¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunto eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, debía conseguir que Mello entendiese ese nuevo sentimiento que Matt había despertado, y que algún suceso desafortunado había desatado.

-yo no…- Mello se tocó la cara notando claras lágrimas en su rostro, estaba tan preocupado en encontrar a Matt que no noto la presencia de lágrimas, pero ahora él mismo se preguntaba por qué, no tenía motivos para estar llorando, no era como que Matt había muerto, ni sido secuestrado, ni sufrido ningún accidente, ni herido… y ahí fue cuando entendió, él había herido a Matt de forma sentimental, no sabía el por qué ni el cómo, pero sabía que lo había hecho –Matt- Mello pronuncio sin completar su anterior oración, no era como si realmente importara, ni siquiera era necesario hacer una oración completa para que Near entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, si bien Near concluía un "por Matt", "por lo que le hice a Matt", "por lo que le hicieron a Matt" o "por lo que está pasando con Matt" le daba igual, en este momento y habiendo descifrado parte del nudo, siguió el hilo del pensamiento

-¿porque te importa Matt?- pregunto Near no esperando un "porque somos amigos" porque todos saben, y sobre todo Near sabe, que si Mello se enoja con algo o alguien no le importa si son o no amigos, y la carpeta había enojado mucho a Mello, aunque Near no tenía por qué saber de la mera existencia de esta carpeta ¿no? Pero claro, Near siendo Near, y Matt siendo amigo de este le había contado de la existencia de esta carpeta, y por la forma en la que se desarrollaron las cosas esa noche Near llego a la conclusión de que Mello había podido entrar en la amada carpeta de Matt

-me importa porque…- Mello se quedó pensando, una simple amistad no bastaba para que él pasase por tantos líos por una persona, una mejor amistad no le enredaba los sistemas nerviosos centrales por un simple hecho, una amistad de años no le complicaba una noche y no le deja dormir sin tener respuestas, entonces ¿Qué es lo que es Matt para él? El rápido recuerdo del beso entre ambos y la reaparición de los sentimientos que dejaron después la ausencia de esos labios le abrió los ojos ante lo que él mismo sentía –creo que…- no podía, aun, ponerle un nombre, tenía una sensación de vacío cuando Matt no estaba, una sensación cálida cuando este le sonreía, lograba que riese e incluso llorara ¿Qué era este sentimiento tan complejo que tenía?

Sin esperar a que Mello descubriese la palabra, y ya un poco harto de la presencia de alguien que no completaba sus oraciones decidió terminarla por él –lo amas- dijo simplemente, sencillo, concreto. Mello se había quedado sin palabras y con ojos bien abiertos, no quería creer eso, pero estaba tan claro como el agua, no había ninguna otra posibilidad, se había enamorado de Matt. No sabía cuándo, cómo ni por qué, pero una vez sucedido, y era consciente de que esto había ocurrido ya algún tiempo atrás, no tenía escapatoria. Para estos momentos la carpeta y su contenido habían sido completamente olvidados por Mello, no le interesaban más, en cambio, el beso, no sabía si tomarlo como lo que él quería que hubiese significado o como una forma de distracción para el escape. Ahora no estaba más enojado con Matt, pero con él mismo, confundido por estos nuevos y espontáneos sentimientos, enfurecido por haberlo herido y humillado por que fue Near quien le dijo como se sentía, hasta le ganaba en entender sus propios sentimientos. Sin poder resistir ni contener tantas emociones juntas, desesperado comenzó a gritar y llorar, lo cual formo un alarido ahogado –ya, otro que se pone a llorar- comento Near que intento sonara sarcástico, pero estando tan acostumbrado a su tono monótono no sonó más que como un comentario.

-¿otro…?- repitió Mello calmando sus gritos pero no sus lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta, o mejor dicho, intencionalmente, Near había dado a entender que Matt había estado en esta habitación, aparentemente también llorando –Matt…- suspiro, lo extrañaba, no tenerlo a su lado como todo el tiempo, que no le estuviese hablando, que probablemente lo esté odiando por haber entrado en su carpeta privada, que no iba a querer que se le acercara nunca más. No podía soportar esto, no quería soportarlo pero por Matt, Mello le daría todo el tiempo del mudo para que este lo volviese a aceptar, que volviesen a ser amigos como antes de esta larga noche, pero ahora tenía otro problema, ya no quería solo una amistad con Matt, quería estar más cerca que solo una amistad, o mejor amistad, o lo que sea. Mello lo amaba, pero tendría que dejar esos sentimientos por Matt. Con estos pensamientos su llanto se intensificó, nunca pensó que en su vida se rendiría ante algo, pero aquí estaba él, dejando sus sentimientos y sus deseos por Matt para que este no se sintiera aun peor.

-por dios, Mello- denotando algo de frustración, Near logro elevar el tono de su voz –deja de llorar y busca a Matt- le indico aun frustrado, no podía creer que Mello estuviese LLORANDO y que Matt se estuviese escondiendo de el por temor, ambos sentían lo mismo ¿porque no podían decírselo mutuamente, comportarse como una pareja y ser temporalmente felices? Ambos estaban cambiados por los sentimientos y asustados, es por eso que a él no le gustaban y los consideraba molestos, los sentimientos siempre cambian a las personas, sobre todo el sentimiento de amor, si Matt estaba enamorado de Mello y Mello de Matt ¿Qué tan complicado podía ser estar juntos? –me irrita, has lo que quieras, pero si no le dices a Matt este nuevo "descubrimiento" se van a distanciar mucho y Matt va a terminar estando en esta habitación más tiempo y eso es justo lo que no quiero- siguió con su monologo Near y Mello lo observaba confundido por este extraño tono de voz que estaba mostrando Near, pero no le dio mucha importancia

-ya…- comenzó pero hizo una pausa para detener sus lágrimas –ya lo busque por todo el orfanato- sentencio y tuvo que volver a detenerse por un sollozo –es obvio que él no quiere que lo encuentre- aún más sollozos, y el pensamiento de Matt no queriendo hablarle o mirarle le destrozaba –no quiero forzarlo a hablarme o a escucharme- le dijo un poco más calmado pero aun llorando eso ara algo que no podría detener hasta dentro de algunas horas, o quizá días.

Near se quedó en silencio, mirando como el espíritu y el orgullo inquebrantables de Mello eras destruidos y reducidos a meros escombros con simples conjeturas que él mismo se había armado y que, Near sabía, eran erróneas-escúchame bien Mello porque solo lo diré una vez- dijo de forma monótona pero firme –en estos momentos seria de provecho para los tres que le contaras esto a Matt, no quiero traicionar a Matt como amigo pero…- continuo de manera monótona -hazme el favor de salir por la ventana- finalizo señalando la dichosa ventana como había hecho momentos antes, Mello seguía sin entender pero era evidente que Near no iba a permitir que saliese por otro lado que no fuese la ventana. Se acercó a está abriéndola suavemente, miro hacia abajo y recordó que estaban en el tercer piso, vio el árbol y se volteó hacia Near quien solo asintió con los ojos cansados. Mello con pasos dudosos salió por la ventana y comenzó a subirse al árbol, ya estando completamente trepado a este escucho, a pesar de la tormenta, unos claros sollozos provenientes de alguna parte del árbol que no conseguía distinguir.

-¿de dónde…?- comenzó a cuestionarse cuando vio la pequeña casita de madera, volvió su mirada a la ventana pero Near ya la había cerrado y suspiro. Se acercó a la casita para ver de quien se trataba, pero no fue necesario ver quien era para que Mello se diera cuenta, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca de la casita distinguió claramente que se trataba de Matt, con lo que se le derramaron una cuantas lágrimas nuevas, que se sumaban a su ya mojada cara por la lluvia. Sin embargo al llegar al lado de la puerta de la casita no pudo entrar, no podía enfrentar a Matt, y menos si sabía que el otro también estaba destrozado por dentro se sentó en una de las ramas y apoyó su espalda contra la casita, a espera de que Matt se tranquilizara y no llorara más. Fue entonces luego de unos minutos que escucho la voz de Matt

-¿por qué?- se preguntaba el pelirrojo aun llorando -¿¡por qué!?- grito más enérgico y con el corazón destrozado - ¡no tenía que ser así!- siguió gritando poniendo toda su frustración en sus gritos, todo su dolor en el tono y todo su enojo en la fuerza -¡no tenías que haberte enterado!- grito aún más fuerte casi destrozando sus cuerdas bucales -¿¡por qué Mello, por qué!? ¡Necesito que me respondas!- era casi como si le estuviese realmente hablando a él, y Mello se tensó por unos segundo, pero era imposible que Matt supiese que él estaba ahí ¿no? –Mello… di algo… lo que sea… pero…- Matt seguía llorando y cada vez lloraba con más fuerzas aunque su voz se apagara un poco más con cada palabra pronunciada –por favor…- suplico por última vez antes de que sus palabras fuesen ahogadas con su llanto.

-Matt, yo…- Mello comenzó a decir desde fuera de la casa y al estar apoyado contra la casita pudo sentir los movimientos de Matt dentro de esta, sintió como este se movía y se acercaba a donde Mello se encontraba –Matt, yo realmente no lo sé…- Mello suspiro, Matt siguió llorando, este último pensando que Mello ya sabía de sus sentimientos –pero- continuo Mello alzando un poco la voz y poniendo un tono que inspiraba confianza y relajaba al pelirrojo –quiero que sepas que…- Matt se estaba preparando mentalmente para ser rechazado con palabras concretas –no estoy enojado contigo- finalizo y Matt sintió un gran alivio, eso significaría que podría seguir hablando con Mello podrían seguir como antes, aunque los momentos fueran a ser algo incomodos, esto era mejor que nada. Sin esperar respuesta, Mello se levantó y se acercó a la ventana llamando a Near, para luego volver a ingresar al gran edificio y a su respectiva habitación.

Matt escucho las palabras de Mello y estas quedaron es su cabeza dando vueltas, finalmente nuevas lágrimas brotaron causando que Matt se hiciese bolita en el piso, y entre sus sollozos se podían escuchar dos claras palabras –te amo…- lo dijo solo una vez, no iba a repetirlo, sabía que Mello no lo había escuchado pero prefería que así se quedara, no quería arruinar la poca esperanza que tenia de reconciliarse con Mello. Al pasar una buena cantidad de minutos, Matt tomo la fuerza para levantarse del frio piso, salir de la casita y entrar en la habitación de Near, otra vez, pero ahora sin estar llorando.

-no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas- estableció Near antes de que Matt saliera de la habitación sin comprender el verdadero significado de esas palabras, realmente tampoco le importaba, Matt estaba feliz de que su amigo siguiese siendo… bueno, eso, su amigo. Por su lado, Near, no podía creer que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta de que ambos compartían exactamente el mismo sentimiento de afecto.

Matt se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación aun con algo de miedo, no sabía cómo realmente iba a reaccionar Mello, después de todo el rubio siempre fue bastante impredecible. Al finalmente llegar hasta la puerta esta estaba ligeramente abierta, empujándola de forma suave logro abrirla sin hacer ruido alguno entrando a la habitación. Dentro de la habitación Mello estaba ya acostado en su cama, relajado y dormido mirando hacia el costado. Matt no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pacifica cara de su amigo, y luego de admirarlo por unos minutos decidió el también irse a dormir, aunque al otro día le costaría infiernos lograr levantarse considerando la hora que era.

A la mañana siguiente nada había cambiado, ambos actuaban como si todo lo sucedido la anterior noche jamás hubiese ocurrido, todo volvía a la normalidad, o aunque sea eso era en el exterior. Por dentro ambos chicos se torturaban con sus sentimientos, Mello tenía el pequeño problema de haberlos descubierto recién la noche anterior y aun no podía aceptar la idea, por otro lado Matt trabajaba en ocultar más sus sentimientos, al punto de llevarlos tan dentro de su ser que dolía. Pensar que los dos sienten lo mismo pero ninguno tiene la valentía de admitirlo.

Día tras día inconscientemente se iban separando el uno del otro llegando al punto donde solo se saludaban a la mañana y a la noche. Estando tan concentrados en que el otro no descubra sus sentimientos no notaron lo que realmente ocurría, claramente esto hubiese seguido de este modo hasta que se separaran por completo de no ser por un pequeño personaje que, cansado del ridículo comportamiento de ambos tomó riendas en el asunto.

Habiendo ya pasado cerca de un mes desde el incidente, y siendo ya más de las diez de la noche, Near se adentró en la oscuridad del orfanato hasta llegar a la habitación de estas personas tan irritantes. Sabiendo que ambas no estarían durmiendo entro sigilosamente sin ser notado, como de costumbre y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Ante el ruido de esta ambos chicos se sobresaltaron saliendo de sus mundos de videojuegos y escritura.

-bueno esto ya fue suficiente- dijo con voz calma –no tiene sentido que ambos se la pasen ignorando el uno al otro como si se tuviesen miedo- continuo y haciendo una breve pausa agrego –me quiero corregir, no tiene sentido que se ignoren el uno al otro porque temen la reacción del otro- miro de forma seria a ambos, luego se dirigió particularmente a Matt –siendo lo que ocurrió la última vez, no tendrías que seguir escondiéndolo- luego se dirigió a Mello –y sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que lo que haces no es lo que deberías, además tengo entendido que sueles ser más directo y sin temor, no comprendo cómo esta situación puede ser distinta- tanto Matt como Mello se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, ambos entendiendo su propia situación pero siendo ignorantes de la situación del otro –por cierto, no voy a retirarme hasta que no sean sinceros- agrego al final para dejarles bien en claro sus intenciones.

-¿¡estás loco!?- Matt fue el primero en entrar en pánico gritando de forma baja –ya te explique cuál es el resultado más probable si llego a hacer eso- Matt estaba usando toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no gritar en un momento como este.

Por su parte, a Mello le surgían una incontenibles ganas de matar a Near pero sabía que no tenía salida alguna de esta situación y su relación de amistad con Matt tampoco estaba del todo bien, por no decir que estaba casi completamente deteriorada y finalmente luego de suspirar y sentarse en su cama mirando a Near dijo –yo no digo nada si tu estas en la habitación- dice fríamente, con esa voz que se reserva para… no, de hecho esa es la voz que usa normalmente con todos excepto con Matt, claro está.

-lo último necesario en esta situación, Mello, son tus caprichos, yo ya se toda la verdad, pero no tengo el derecho de decirla y no me parece lo adecuado- Near intento razonar con Mello pero al igual que Mello sabía que no tenía otra opción que decirle a Matt la verdad, Near sabía que Mello no iba a ceder si no se le concedía eso que pedía, privacidad –por lo visto no tengo de otra opción, pero si mañana siguen igual de idiotas sabré que no dijeron nada- era bastante obvio que Mello si iba a hablar, y por ende Matt también, pero las amenazas en voz neutral nunca están de más. Con esas últimas palabras Near salió de la habitación dejando a los dos "amigos" solos.

-Mello, no es necesario que digas nada, podemos volver a lo que era antes y Near no va a sospechar- Dijo Matt algo frustrado con toda la situación, realmente no quería tener que sacar de su caja fuerte estos sentimientos que guardo con tanto esfuerzo. La poca amistad que quedaba quería salvarla y volver a construir todo lo que tenían antes de aquella noche

-lo quieras o no, el enano siempre sabe todo, no hay forma de engañarlo- sentencio Mello –aparte seamos sinceros, esto ya ni siquiera es una amistad Matt, no nos hablamos a menos que nos saludemos, nos ignoramos la gran parte del tiempo, realmente no tiene sentido- Mello suspiro y miro por unos segundo a Matt antes de volver a suspirar –también hay que aclarar que todo esto, por lo menos de mi parte, paso porque yo descubrí algo… nuevo ese día mientras te buscaba- a Matt se le helo la sangre creyendo que Mello había descubierto sobre sus sentimientos, aunque no le sorprendía tanto considerando que antes de salir corriendo lo había besado, más o menos –igualmente quien me lo dijo e hizo que me diera cuenta y la verdad estoy muy enojado por eso- en estos momentos Matt odia tanto a Near como Mello ama el chocolate –aun así, eso me ayudo a no enojarme contigo, aunque sigo sin entender para que tenías esas fotos y otros, bueno el caso es que…- y ahora era el momento, no había vuelta atrás, si lo que decía arruinaba su amistad o simplemente la transformaba en algo extraño no importaba, lo que iba a hacer era lo que debía y sabía debería haber hecho aquella misma noche, o por lo menos ir de frente y encarar la verdad y a Matt, a deferencia de cómo lo estaba haciendo ahora sin siquiera poder mirarle a la cara.

-Mello, el suspenso me está matando- le confeso Matt aligerando un poco la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente –sabes, Near no entiende mucho los sentimientos pero sin duda tiene razón en este caso- ahora Mello se había quedado sin palabras, Matt estaba hablándole como si esta brecha se había creado entre ellos hubiese desaparecido, con calma como siempre lo hacía –en definitiva, si Near te menciono que yo puedo tener algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti, quiero que sepas que eso es total y completamente cierto- la actitud relajada de Matt permaneció por más inquieto que se sintiera por dentro.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Near no me dijo nada sobre ti- dijo Mello algo confuso, no entendía del todo lo que acababa de decir Matt –Near me hizo ver mis sentimientos, no te menciono, bueno si, porque mis sentimientos son hacia tu persona pero…- de repente Mello se petrifico, creía acabar de comprender algo muy importante, o por lo menos para él era relevante –ya le di bastantes vueltas al asunto, lo diré de una buena vez, espero, Matt yo…- tomo aire despacio y prosiguió –creo que… no, estoy seguro de que te quiero- el silencio invadió el lugar por unos segundos antes de que Mello intentase "aclarar" las cosas –te quiero no en sentido de amistado o de hermanos o algo así, me refiero al te quiero de algo más, eh… como lo digo para que se entienda, esto…- Matt empezó a reírse, la situación era muy hilarante, casi hasta carecía de sentido, Mello estando nervioso era lo más ridículo de todo

-ya, no aclares que oscurece- dijo Matt aun riéndose de la situación –se podría decir que te enamoraste- dijo ya algo más calmado, tanto de la risa como su nerviosismo, y sentándose al lado de Mello le susurró al oído –espero que sea eso, porque yo te amo desde hace bastante- esto mando un escalofrío placentero por la espalda de Mello y haciendo que un claro sonrojo apareciese en su pálida piel, y Matt aun susurrándole en el oído le pregunto –¿sabes para que usaba esas fotos tuyas ahora?- con esto logro que Mello enrojeciera aún más –yo creo que si lo sabes- siguió diciendo y suavemente empujo a Mello desde su posición de sentado a una de recostado sobre su espalda, con Matt sobre él y con una de las rodillas de Matt casi clavada en su creciente erección – pero, esas fotos no eran suficientes, mi imaginación es bastante libre y no pude evitar crear otras cosas- Matt insistía con esa voz en su oído, torturando a Mello con cada palabra, aunque ya no susurrase mantuvo una voz baja y seductora, cargada con sus sentimientos –y con la resistencia que estas poniendo en estos momentos…- dijo alargando un poco la "s" del final –yo creo que voy a dejar que mi imaginación se vuelva realidad- dijo finalmente acercando sus labios a los de Mello para tomar posesión de ellos en un fugaz pero pasional beso con el que comenzaría una noche muy intensa para ambos quienes reprimieron sus sentimientos y deseos. Matt quien se lo había estado guardando desde hace ya algunos años, al sentimiento y a las ganas, el tiempo de espera se lo iba a cobrar durante toda la noche, siendo jóvenes, ese no sería ningún problema.

Mello por otro lado jamás se imaginó estar en esta situación con su "mejor amigo" ¿acaso seguían siendo eso? La respuesta a esa pregunta era tan obvia que la decisión de Mello en el momento fue de enredar sus finos dedos en el sedoso cabello pelirrojo de Matt mientras lo atraía más hacia su cuerpo y suspirar -ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar esta noche, has que sea interesante- siendo esas sus últimas palabras coherentes de la noche, el ejercicio nocturno había comenzado.

* * *

**N/A:** espero les haya gustado (me costo mucho escribirlo) y espero dejen reviews o algo, no tengo intenciones de hacer un próximo capitulo, pero si quieren puedo escribir uno corto (más o menos) para narrar el lemon que vendría a continuación y como sería después de esto un día normal de ellos...


End file.
